


21

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Romance, Smutlet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод.</p><p>Она сказала "да".</p>
            </blockquote>





	21

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53802) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

Она сказала "да".

Он не мог даже... он думал, ему придётся... Господи, он не мог поверить. Она сказала "да". Она здесь, и она будет здесь - в его объятиях, в его постели... надо завести приличную постель, достойную её, его бесценной Стеллы... будет здесь не только сегодня - она будет здесь всегда.

Она никогда не была такой. Он так волновался, освобождая её от нового платья, подаренного на день рождения отцом, что у него дрожали руки. И он знал, что всегда возбуждал её, даже когда она этого не хотела - поэтому он и знал, что она любит его, где-то глубоко внутри. Но сейчас как будто пала стена, последний барьер рухнул.

Никакой игривости, никаких проказ, никакого превосходства - всё это ещё вернётся, потому что оно чертовски заводит, но сегодня... сегодня она, наверное, чувствовала то же, что и он, потому что она просто растаяла. Господи, она целиком отдалась его дрожащим рукам. Она была полностью, по-настоящему его.

Он прикасался к ней, как к золоту, и на этот раз она собиралась ему это позволить. Она не смогла бы остановить его, даже если бы захотела; у неё не получалось собраться с мыслями настолько, чтобы вернуть себе хоть толику контроля. Раз в жизни она позволит ему обожать себя так, как, казалось, он всегда мечтал. Ей даже не хотелось его остановить.

Сегодня утром она поклялась себе, что снова порвёт с ним, и теперь уже по-настоящему. Сегодня она стала взрослой, чёрт возьми, и значит, пора отказаться от волнительного удовольствия помыкать Рэем как заблагорассудится, пришло время выбрать одного из хороших парней, такого, как она сама.

А потом он спросил. Она даже не думала, что ему хватит на это духа. Хотя больше это походило на приказ, который он страстно прошептал ей в губы: "Выходи за меня, Стелла, ну же, чего мы ждём, я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей". И теперь она лежала, откинувшись на его паршивую кровать в его паршивой квартирке, и чувствовала себя расслабленной, может быть, впервые в жизни. Больше не нужно бороться. Отныне всё так и будет. Менять решение слишком поздно. Она уже сказала "да".


End file.
